


Transformation

by SnubbingApollo



Series: Conjugation [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bondage, Dreams, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, The Fade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/pseuds/SnubbingApollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas and Dorian are together now, officially, and Dorian couldn't be happier. Now if only he could figure out what the spirit haunting his dreams in the form of a giant wolf is and what it wants from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apparition

_Dorian glances about him. He’s aware that he’s dreaming, telling the fade from reality is a vital skill for a mage and one he'd learned young, and that he’s in the same forest he always seems to find himself in when he sleeps these days. It’s dark, the trees so thick they obscure the light, what little filters down through their branches forming narrow beams that glint off the swirling dust hovering in the air. The forest is quiet the only sounds the twigs and leaves crunching under Dorian’s feet as he moves._

_He’s not alone. He can feel eyes on him, but when he turns to look there’s nothing but trees fading to darkness. It’s always the same while he’s here. He’s alone, but he’s being watched by something he can’t see. Strangely enough, he doesn’t feel threatened. It doesn’t give him the same skin crawling unease as the presence of a demon does, a feeling which has been strangely absent since this started, if he’s being honest. If anything he feels safe, protected._

_He thinks he hears something behind him and he turns but again there’s nothing there, just the dust swirling through the golden tunnels of light._

_“Who’s there?” he calls out. His voice echoes through the trees and for a moment he almost feels guilty for breaking the meditative silence of the forest. He gets the feeling no one has spoken here in a long time. There’s a huff from his left and a sound of movement but again when he turns there’s nothing there. “Show yourself!”_

_This time the breathy noise sounds almost like a chuckle, as though Dorian’s command was amusing. Dorian shudders and casts his eyes about for the source of the noise._

_“You’re frightening me,” Dorian says. At that all the sounds stop. Dorian spins in a circle trying to figure out where it went. The sounds pick up again from his right and this time when he turns it’s to see a form resolve itself from the shadows._

_The spirit has taken the form of a massive wolf, taller than Dorian and looming. Six eyes glow red on its face and its black fur is shot through with what look to be wisps of red smoke that billow from its form and swirl lazily from its mouth. It takes a step forward and Dorian takes a step back to match, hands trembling at his sides._

_The wolf stops its approach at the sight of Dorian’s fear, sitting back on its haunches and tilting its head at him. Dorian takes another step back and the creature rears its head back, pointing its muzzle to the sky and letting out an eerie howl, long and drawn out and so full of loneliness it makes Dorian’s chest ache._

Dorian’s eyes fly open and he’s met with the darkness of the Skyhold night. The light from the moons filters in through the windows and the soft glow of the fire illuminates the edges of the shadows making them dance along the walls.

Solas shifts behind him tightening his arms.

“Are you alright, Vhenan?” he asks softly, voice tinged with sleep. Dorian nods after a short pause.

“Just a strange dream,” he says. Solas presses close to him and nuzzles his shoulder.

“Go back to sleep, Dorian. You are safe.”

“Are you going to protect me in my dreams then, Amatus?” Dorian asks teasingly. Solas hums in agreement.

“Yes,” he says simply. 

Dorian frowns as he remembers the hulking form of the spectral wolf. Solas might have his work cut out for him. Just what in the Void had Dorian gotten himself into here? He would have to do some research. He’d never seen a spirit or a demon take animal form before, spirits usually manifested in forms that at least mimicked those of mortals and demons took whatever form was most likely to entice their prey. The wolf had been… intimidating to say the least. He’d almost think it was a fear demon if it hadn’t been for how calm he’d felt in its presence. He’d been nervous but it hadn’t been the heart stopping terror fear demons usually invoked, and nothing about the way the creature had moved had been threatening. It had shown itself immediately as soon as Dorian had admitted to being frightened, as though it wanted to calm him.

Still there was the way the red smoke had oozed from its mouth, horribly reminiscent of blood, and that spine-chilling howl. Dorian shudders at the memory. It had sounded as though the creature was in agony.

“This is not sleeping, Da’len,” Solas murmurs into his ear, but the audible smile in his tone belays the scolding words. Dorian presses back onto him and takes one of Solas’ hands in his own entwining their fingers.

“Nothing gets past you, Amatus,” Dorian says. Solas breathes a chuckle into his ear and for a moment the sound is so familiar it sends a chill down his spine, but the moment passes and he squeezes Solas’ hand in his before closing his eyes and letting the elf’s slow breathing lull him back to sleep.


	2. Obstruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!!!
> 
> I'm so sorry this took me so long guys, the semester ATE my life. Hope it was worth the wait!!

The next night Dorian is more prepared. When he falls asleep and opens his eyes to the forest again he immediately casts his eyes about for the wolf. Again it’s hidden, all he can see being the trees surrounding him. Dorian swallows thickly. If he keeps finding himself here every night one of two things is happening. Either he’s drawn here himself for some reason, or the wolf is pulling him here.

He takes a step forward, leaves and branches cracking under his feet and rests a hand on the tree closest to him.

“Are you here?” he asks. He doesn’t raise his voice to a yell as he’d done the previous night but even still it seems to echo in the silence of the forest. There’s a heavy sigh from his left and the sound of rapid movement. Dorian turns towards the noises but again there was nothing to see. He frowns moving in that direction. 

“You can come out,” he calls. The response this time is a frustrated growl. “I promise not to be so afraid this time.” A disbelieving huff. A moment of silence passes and Dorian is just about to give it up for a lost cause when there’s a gentle nudge at his elbow. He jumps spinning around and is met with the sight of the wolf sitting beside him. He hadn’t heard it move at all, which meant all the other times it had telegraphing its movements on purpose. Excellent. Dorian takes in the sight of the spirit in front of him, black fur, red eyes, and plumes of red smoke.

“What are you?” Dorian asks cautiously. “You don’t behave like a demon-.” Dorian is cut off as the spirit in front of him growls again, deep and reverberating, sending shivers down his spine. “Okay,” he says raising his hands in surrender. “Not a demon. But you don’t look like a spirit either.” The wolf tilted its head at him curiously.

“Can you speak?” Dorian asked it. The spirit lets out a series of huffs that sound like laughter and its Dorian’s turn to make an annoyed sound. The wolf leans forward and nudges his arm again, gently. Dorian stares for a moment before reaching out and gently laying a shaking head on the top of the wolf’s head. The wolf lets out a contented sigh and Dorian strokes a hand across its fur softly. It’s surprisingly soft, the fur thick and silky under his fingers. 

“So, you can understand speech, but you’re either refusing to answer me, or you can’t speak yourself. I don’t suppose you could write your name in the dirt with a paw?” The wolf gives him a steady look before huffing again and laying down. Dorian stares for a moment and then carefully sits down next to the spirit, leaning against a tree and observing it.  
“If this were a fairy tale, you’d be under some kind of speech blocking curse and I’d have to break it. It’s not that is it?”  
The wolf opens one eye and looks at him.

“Yes, you’re right I’m being ridiculous.” What else is he supposed to think though? It’s not every day you accidentally catch the attention of a fade spirit. They sit like that in companionable silence for a long time before Dorian finds himself waking.

***

Dorian shifts in Solas’ arms, stretching a bit. The elf sighs and presses close to him, murmuring in his sleep. Dorian gives him a fond smile before pulling out of his arms.

This calls for books. He throws on his clothes as quietly as possible not wanting to wake his lover. He leaves a note for Solas telling him he has something important to look up in the library and promising to be back on time, before heading out.

By the time seventh bell rings and it’s time to go back to his and Solas’ room for the evening, Dorian is a roiling frustrated mass. He’d hoped the walk back to the room would calm him but no such luck. He doesn’t relax until he opens the door and sees Solas already sitting by the fire. He kneels next to the man with a sigh.

“Long day, Da’len,” Solas asks running a hand through his hair. Dorian leans into the touch.

“You might say that.”

He hadn’t been able to find anything on wolf shaped spirits in the library. Perhaps, if he had a proper collection to work with he’d have had more luck. He really should speak to the inquisitor about getting some _actual_ books. As it stands unless he’s been being visited by a blasted _elven God_ he’s come up short.

“Relax, Ma Vhenan,” Solas says soothingly. The mage sighs.

“I may need some help with that tonight, Amatus.” Solas smiled at him and stood. Dorian could hear him searching through his chest and leaned his cheek against the side of the chair, already clasping his arms behind himself.

“Good boy, Dorian. Lace your fingers together.”

Dorian does as he’s told and feels the tension drain from his shoulders as Solas weaves the rope around and between his wrists and forearms. When the knots are tied off Dorian pulls against them and finds them strong and unyielding.

“Better?” Solas asks. Dorian nods. “What’s your word?”

“Maleficar,” Dorian sighs, easily. Solas hums and runs a hand through his hair. He stays crouched behind Dorian for a moment stroking through his hair and caressing his shoulders and arms lightly until the tension begins to disappear. Once Dorian is relaxed he stands, maintaining contact with the human as he returns to his chair and takes a seat. Dorian lets out a contented hum, pulling at the ropes on his arms again to feel how thoroughly they hold him.

“Hush, Vhenan,” Solas tells him. “The only way out of those ropes is with your word. I have you.”

Dorian shivers at the words and leans into Solas’ touch in his hair. His frustration over his inability to learn anything about the spirit in his dreams still lurks in his mind but it’s far enough that it can’t touch him. Solas has him.


	3. Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, this took forever. Sorry about the wait guys! >.

Dorian sighs heavily and sets his book aside with a thump. Solas gives him a sideways glance from where he’s painting on the wall.

“Frustrated, Vhenan?” he asks.

“I’ve just hit something of a wall in my research,” Dorian answers leaning his head back against the desk that sits in the center of the room. As soon as Solas had carved this room out as his space, the paintings had started going up. They’re large and gorgeous and usually Dorian loves bringing his reading here, watching Solas work. Today though it isn’t much helping his frustration.

“Is it something for the Inquisitor?” Solas asks, turning to face him. “Perhaps I can be of assistance?”

“No, it’s just a little side project of mine,” Dorian says shaking his head. He looks up at Solas from where he’s sitting on the floor and considers. “You may be able to help me though. You’ve spent quite a lot of time in the Fade, yes?”

Solas sets down his paints.

“I have.”

“Have you ever come across a spirit in the form of an animal?”

Solas blinks and walks over to sit next to Dorian on the floor.

“Most spirits take shapes that mimic those of mortals. Have you seen one shaped like an animal?” he asks.

“The last two nights. I keep finding myself in a forest and there’s a very large wolf. I’ve tried speaking to it but it doesn’t answer. I think it understands me though,” Dorian tells him. Solas stares straight ahead, considering.

“Does it frighten you?” he asks. Dorian shakes his head.

“At first it did, a little,” he says. “But it hasn’t attempted to harm me. It makes me feel… safe. I almost get the feeling it’s watching over me.” A small smile takes Solas’ face and he looks almost relieved.

“Sounds like you have an interesting mystery on your hands, then,” he murmurs and Dorian sighs in exasperation.

“A mystery no one has written about, apparently,” he mutters.

“Perhaps you’ll be the first?” Solas suggests and Dorian gives him a small smile.

“Not a bad idea. Though I expect he’ll be a fairly poor interview subject.”

“He?” Solas asks tilting his head, causing a section of dark hair to slide in front of his face. “You were calling the spirit ‘it’ before. Do you believe it’s male?” Dorian blinks.

“I’m… not sure. I didn’t realize I’d said that,” he says. “I have no particular cause to believe it’s male, it just… seems right? I should be writing this down.” Solas reaches up onto the desk and hands him a quill and paper.

“I look forward to reading it, Vhenan,” he says with a small smile. Dorian is already scribbling away on the paper and Solas watches him fondly for a moment before turning back to his painting.

***

That night when Dorian finds himself in the forest he immediately looks about for the wolf. It seems to have been waiting for him this time, already sitting in the clearing.

“Hello there,” he murmurs, approaching it carefully. It huffs tilting its head at him. Slowly, Dorian reaches out a hand and the wolf leans forward bumping its head against the mage’s palm.

There,” Dorian says, giving it a scratch behind the ear. “You’re not so frightening are you?” The wolf pulls away tilting its head again as though confused. “What? You may look a bit intimidating, I’ll admit, but here you are, leaning into my hand like an overgrown Mabari.”

The wolf lets out a rumbling huff that approaches a growl.

“Ah, you don’t like that comparison?” Dorian asks with a chuckle. The wolf snorts and shakes itself dramatically, clouds of red smoke billowing into the air as it moved.

“Why _do_ you look like this?” Dorian asks, tracing his fingers through one of the streams of red, watching it scatter and wisp around the digits. “It doesn’t seem to suit you, if I may say so.”

The noise the wolf lets out this time is mournful, low and whining.

“Do you not want to look like this?” Dorian asks intrigued. “I thought spirits all chose their own forms.” The wolf gives him a look that somehow manages to convey without words or recognizable expression that he is witheringly stupid. Dorian laughs and tugs the wolf’s ear a little which makes it huff in surprise and pull away.

“Alright, so you didn’t chose this form,” Dorian says. He frowns a bit, reaching out and stroking along the wolf’s fur again. “Well, if it helps, I’m not afraid of you.” The wolf turns and looks at him for a long moment as if trying to determine the truth of his words. Eventually, just as Dorian is beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable under the stare it stands, gives a long stretch and then leans on Dorian, knocking him over. Dorian falls to the moss covered ground with a small cry and the wolf, without so much as a by your leave, lays down on top of him, resting its head on his chest.

Dorian lets out disgruntled noise but doesn’t try to move.

“You’re quite large for this sort of thing, you know,” he says looking down at the wolf. It just heaves a heavy sigh and closes its eyes. “Oh, very well.”

Dorian buries his hands in the wolf’s thick dark fur a sigh escaping him as well. He felt oddly safe beneath its weight. It was almost like being held.


End file.
